MY DIARY
by HyeJi-Sani
Summary: Ini adalah DIARY anak-anak EXO, sekali lagi, DIARY! mereka menuliskan keluh kesah mereka disini. Untuk chapter 3, Wu Yifan alias Kris akan berbagi n't read if you not like it! RNR
1. Chapter 1: Kim Jongin

MY DIARY

**Author**: HyeJi

**Genre**: Humor(?), AR

**Rating**: T

**Chapter 1 of ?**

**Cast**: EXO Member. Main Kai this chapter

Pairings: Krisho, Chanbaek, Kaisoo, HunTao, LayHan, Chenmin

**Disclaimer**: ceritanya punya aku, cast milik fandom dan orangtua masing-masing

**Warning!** Yang gasuka mending gausah baca! Bahasa tidak baku, Bias anda akan sangat mungkin dinistakan disini. Waspadalah!

_**MY DIARY**_

_**Chapter 1**_

Dear Diary..

Ketemu lagi sama gue Jongin yang paling ganteng sedunia (kata gue)

Pertama, kalian mungkin nyangka gue alay karena gue nulis 'diary'

Tapi mau gimana lagi? Gue gak bisa cerita ke siapa-siapa kecuali buku ini

Sebenernya gue juga gamau nyebut ini diary. Kayak cewek

Tapi sudahlah, semua sudah terlanjur

Oke balik lagi ke curhatan gue

Gue sedih ry, –diary maksudnya-

Gue sedih karena gue dianggap ngejual tubuh gue

Bukan jadi kupu-kupu malam

Tapi kalo gue dance kan emang sexy yah?

Nah itu dia gak enaknya

Gue selalu dituntut buka-bukaan

Sebenernya gue juga gak mau kayak gitu. Malu

Tapi ini kebijakan perusahaan

Gue mau gamau harus nurut aja

Sebenernya gue ini anak baik-baik

Tapi imej gue sexy terus

Gue pengennya ngerubah ini semua

Kata Suho hyung, "Poin positif kamu akan terlihat oleh dunia. Kau mengerti maksudku kan?" (cr. Suho letter in Sukira)

Gue ngerti banget. Tapi ada saatnya gue juga pengen nyerah

Kenapa sih orang-orang selalu nganggep gue begitu?

Apa mereka tau apa yang ada di hati gue saat ini?

Gue sedih banget ry

Gue tau gue ganteng

Dan gue juga emang sexy

Tapi gue bukan sengaja

Muka gue emang gini ry

Muka yang kata orang "muka mesum"

Muka mesum gimana coba?

Suka melet-melet?

Itu mah gue kebiasaan

Gue melet-melet dikit orang-orang udah pada histeris

Emang pesona gue ini keterlaluan yah

Kalian setuju kan sama gue?

Gue buka baju sedikit mereka lebih histeris dan mau pingsan

Sumpah ry, gue itu gak sengaja begitu

Tapi mereka mungkin gaada yang ngerti

Oke, mungkin emang beberapa kali gue sengaja

Tapi abisnya, gue malu sendiri

Gue tuh pemalu

Gue pendiem

Kalo gak percaya tanya semua member EXO

Terus apalagi yah?

Oh iya! Gue juga sedih tiap baca fanfiction

Pasti gue digambarin sebagai "si berandalan" kalo enggak "si mesum"

Gue berandalan darimana?

Gue mesum darimana?

Balik lagi keatas

Gue tuh anak baik-baik

Gue orangnya gak tegaan

Tapi emang ekspresi gue kayak gini. Kayak gak peduli sama sekitar

Bukan gitu ry, gue cuma bingung harus reaksi gimana

Terus, gue mesum darimana..

Nonton yang kayak begitu aja belom pernah

Baca fanfiction rated, gue dimarahin sama Kris hyung

Kalo enggak sama Suho hyung

Tapi..

Kalo denger pernah

Tetangga sebelah kamar gue, ChanBaek couple kalo kata fans, ribut melulu tiap malem

Geradak geruduk gak jelas

Gue gak ngerti itu suara apaan

Pas gue tanyain ke Kyungsoo hyung, wajah dia malah merah

Kalo gue tanyain ke Suho hyung, dia cuma bisa ngegeleng

Dia juga gak tau. Dia masih bersih

Gue tau dari Sehun

Katanya itu suara EHEM! Yah.. itu deh pokoknya

Gue manggut manggut aja

Jadi, selama ini gue cuma tau suaranya doang

Gue gak pernah liat yang begituan! Sumpah deh

Tapi kenapa semua pada ngira begitu yah?

Kalo diliat-liat lagi, muka mesum tuh yang kayak gimana sih?

Kayak gue?

Kalo menurut gue muka mesum tuh punya Kris hyung

Kasian dia.

Meski gue gak ngerti, yah gue kasian aja sama dia

Suho hyung gak ngerti yang begituan kayak gue

Dan akhirnya gue sering ngeliat Kris hyung nyeruduk pintu kamar mandi

Oke, ini cerita gue. Ngapain gue nyeritain yang lain yah?

Hmm, jadi gitulah ry

Gue masih sedih sekarang

Gue tuh sayang sama semuanya. Terutama Suho hyung

Meski gue kayak gak suka sama dia

Tapi Suho hyung itu hyung kesayangan gue di EXO, setelah Kyungsoo hyung

Hmm, maafin gue yah semuanya

Gue minta kalian ngerubah pikiran kalian tentang gue

Gue bener-bener sedih dikira kayak gitu

Tapi yaudahlah

Terserah kalian juga sih

Yang penting gue udah bisa curhat

Gue lega sekarang

Oh iya, buat kalian yang gak suka sama gue

Kalian belom kenal aja sama gue

Ntar kalo udah tau paling jatuh cinta

Kekeke~

Apalagi yah?

Oh iya! Kalian suka gak rambut baru gue?

Blonde. Gue suka banget

Bagus gak menurut kalian?

Kalo kata si author mah gue keliatan item banget

Emang iya?

Kalo menurut gue gue jadi ganteng

Gue gak item tau, kulit gue coklat eksotis

Kaya gue yang emang eksotis

Kalian setuju kan sama gue?

Terus, soal idung

Plis! Gue paling sensitive kalo udah ngomongin idung

Jadi jangan bilang gue pesek

Gue tau gue pesek!

Tapi plis jangan dibahas lagi

Gue juga malu

Tapi kalo gue oplas

Orang makin gak suka sama gue

Ya gak sih?

Tapi..

Gue pesek juga masih banyak tuh yang ngefans

Ya gak sih?

Kenapa gue lama-lama jadi narsis gini

Maafin gue

Kalo narsis, gue ngaku deh

Emang gue orangnya rasis, eh, narsis

Tapi gue baik kok!

Sumpah deh

Eh, gue lagi asik-asik curhat gini kok dipanggil sih

_("Jongin, lagi apa? makan malem udah siap. Makan dulu yah" kata Kyungsoo hyung didepan pintu_

"_Iya hyung bentar lagi yaah" jawab gue_

_Duh, semoga dia gak liat buku diary gue ini)_

Huaahhhh, gue udah capek ah nulis

Gue harus makan dulu sekarang

Maafin gue yah kalo ada salah-salah kata

Dan jangan bilang-bilang siapa kalo gue nulis diary

Bisa-bisa ancur deh reputasi gue

Mereka tau gue manja

Tapi enggak nulis diary

Jadi, pliiisssss jangan kasih tau siapa-siapa oke?

Kalian sekarang tau kan isi hati gue

Jadi kalian gak boleh ngasih tau itu ke siapa-siapa lagi

Janji yah?

Gue sayang sama kalian fans!

Yaudah yah, pai pai

Ketemu lagi di curhatan gue selanjutnya!

TBC

Haaiiii! Ini ff kedua saya setelah Loving U! gimanaa? Bingung mau nulis apa dan agak ngenes juga liat Kai, jadilah ff nista ini, hahahaa. Ditunggu reviewnya^^


	2. Chapter 2: Guess

MY DIARY

**Author**: Hye Ji & Sani

**Genre**: Humor(?), Angst(?) apadeh gatau lagi -_-

**Rating**: T

**Chapter 2 of ?**

**Cast**: EXO Member. Guess who write this diary in this chap!

Pairings: Krisho, Chanbaek, Kaisoo, HunTao, LayHan, Chenmin

**Disclaimer**: ceritanya punya aku, cast milik fandom dan orangtua masing-masing

**Warning!** Yang gasuka mending gausah baca! Bahasa tidak baku, Bias anda akan sangat mungkin dinistakan disini. Waspadalah!

Haaaii! Ketemu lagi di chapter 2! Dan, gak nyangka responnya lumayan, heheh,, makasih buat **BunnyPoro** ! udah ngasih ide buat nyuruh nebak ini diary siapa, oke, sekarang tebak yaahh.. Happy Reading^^!

_**MY DIARY**_

_**Chapter 2**_

Dear Diary..

Ini gue lagi, lo udah tau kan gue siapa?

Iya, gue namja terkalem se EXO

Kalian penasaran ga gue siapa?

Gue adalah…

POWER RANGER! HUAHAHAHAHA

Eh, bercanda. Duh, image gue *facepalm*

Tebak aja deh, ntar juga tau siapa gue

Jadi gini

Gue galau

Gue rasa gue gak kuat lagi

Gue pengen menumpahkan semua yang ada dalam hati gue

Dan cuma lo yang bisa ngerti gue

Oh iya, kalian jangan ngasih tau anak EXO lain kalo gue nulis diary!

Reputasi gue bisa ancur

Janji yah?

Kalo ga janji ga bakal lanjut nih

Oke, kalian udah janji, gue mau lanjutin apa yang mengganjal di hati gue

GUE KESEL!

GUE BENER-BENER BETE!

BETE BANGET!

KENAPA HAMPIR SEMUA ORANG BILANG GUE MIRIP MORGAN SMASH!

Gue mah ganteng woy!

Dan gue GAK MIRIP Morgan SMASH!

Dan plis gue ga TELENG bener-bener ga TELENG !

Enak aja gue dimiripin sama dia

Nah, sampe sini kalian udah tau siapa gue kan?!

Dan buat kalian-kalian yang nganggep gue mirip Morgan

TERMASUK LO AUTHOR HYE JI!

Gue tekankan sekali lagi kalo gue gak mirip Morgan SMASH!

Gue sedih tau

Gue tau gue dimiripin sama Morgan dari Google

Waktu itu gue iseng ngetik nama gue, ehh kok ada Morgan

Siapa tuh Morgan? Kata gue waktu itu

Ternyata dia anggota boyben juga

Waktu liat foto-foto dia

Gue pikir "DIMANA MIRIPNYA SAMA GUE?!"

Huh, gue gak habis pikir

Gue bener-bener bete waktu itu

Dan sampe sekarang juga begitu

Jadi please!

Gue mohon sama kalian dan ELO AUTHOR HYE JI!

Jangan mirip-miripin gue sama Morgan okay!?

Okay!

Nah sekarang, soal tinggi gue!

Sebenernya gue juga males ngomongin ini..

Tapi..

Okay! Gue tau gue pendek!

Tapi jangan ngebahas ini lagi yah

Kalian gak tau seberapa pengennya gue jadi tinggi

Yah minimal setinggi Changmin sunbae

Gue pasti tambah ganteng

Tapi gue segini juga banyak yang nge fans sih

Eh, kok gue jadi narsis gini yah..

Kayaknya virus si Jongin menyebar~

Gue harus hati-hati lain kali

Kalian juga!

Hati-hati ketularan virus narsisnya si Jongin

WASPADALAH!

Terus apalagi yah?

Oh, iya!

Soal gue yang dipanggil "UMMA"

Gue agak terganggu

Gue ini namja, NAMJA!

Kenapa gue dipanggil UMMA?!

Nasib anak unyu kaya gue

Tapi gue tetep aja gak sreg!

Gue ini manly! –katague

Tapi emang gue seneng masak!

Salah kalo gue seneng masak?!

Enggak kan?

Apa itu yang menyebabkan kalian manggil gue UMMA?!

Padahal gue pengen keliatan manly gitu sekali-sekali

Gak di dorm, gak di ff

Gue pasti dijadiin emak emak

Gue sedih banget

Please, stop manggil gue umma

Bisa ga?

Kalo ga bisa yaudah sih terserah aja

Dan gue juga mau protes soal baju gue!

Gila aja gue disuruh pake renda-renda begitu

Dan gue rasa si author Hye Ji ketawa evil sekarang

Dia seneng banget gue dipanggil emak-emak!

Gue juga sebenernya gamau pake baju itu!

Tau kan?

Itu loh yang gue pake ke shimshimtapa jaman WOLF

Perasaan yang lain juga biasa deh

Bahkan beberapa gaada lengannya

Lah gue?!

Aduuhhh pusing dah

Mana disuruh joged Gentleman lagi

Image gue TTATT

Apalagi yang bulu-bulu itu

Huwaaaaa TTATT

Gue pengen nangisss

Tapi gue kece yah kalo pake itu?

Hahaha iya gue tau gue emang kece!

Duh, gue jadi narsis lagi -_-

Yaahh pokoknya gitu deh!

Tapi gue lumayan bahagia sih sekarang

Suho hyung ngaku jadi Umma-nya EXO

HAHAHAHA *ketawaevil*

Akhirnyaa!

Tapi Kaisoo shipper dan beberapa masih ada sih yang manggil gue umma

Ya udahlah..

Yang pasti gue seneng aja itu Suho hyung ngaku jadi umma nya EXO

Soalnya yang emang emak-emak itu dia

Bukan gue

Gue mah manly

Tapi..

Yang ngerjain semuanya di dorm tuh gue

Yang beberes gue

Yang masak gue

Gue cape TTATT

Tapi gue pengen sendiri sih

Jadi yah, gabisa nyalahin siapa-siapa

Heheh, bawaan gitu deh

Gue udah paling bete kalo liat dorm acak-acakan

Rasanya tangan gue gatel pengen ngeberesin dorm

Jadilah gue emak-emak

Tapi yaudah sih gapapa

Demi member, apasih yang enggak

Ya kan?

Oh iya, jangan bilang ke si Jongin yah

Gue sebenernya tau dia nulis diary juga

Hahahaha

Ngakak baca diary dia

Kesian juga sih

Anak soleh begitu kok dibilang mesum

Yang mesum itu gue *ehh

Mohon diabaikan yang barusan

Gue rasa gue lelah

Yang jelas gue yang mesum

Ehh maksudnya bukan gue yang mesum!

Duh gimana sih gue nulis diary aja kaga bener -_-

Oh iya!

Gue itu pacarnya Jongin bukan Chanyeol!

Gue rada kaget pas liat ada couple ChanSoo

Buset, ada ada aja tuh fans

Kasian tau Baekhyun

Semenjak dia tau gue di ship-in sama Chanyeol dia jadi sedih gitu

Chanyeol sama gue cuma temenan doang

Gue milik Jongin

Dan Chanyeol milik Baekhyun sepenuhnya

Cuman emang kadang Chanyeol suka nempel nempel ama gue gitu

Tapi gue jamin gaada apapun diantara kita!

Kalian percaya kan sama gue?

Oke, apalagi yah?

Oh, buat kalian yang ngira gue orangnya pendiem

Kalian salah besar! HAHAHAHA

Gue orangnya tuh pecicilan(?)

Eh bentar, pecicilan apaan sih?

Ah ya pokoknya gitu deh!

Gue tuh jail tau, hahaha

Bangga gue jadi jail

Tapi yah gue gak terlalu suka bercanda sih

Kayak Suho hyung (cr. EXO Ceci interview 2013)

Jadi gue sehati gitu sama Suho hyung, heheh

Udah ah gitu aja

Gue mau tidur sampe besok, lumayan lagi libur

Jangan bilang ke member EXO lain yah kalo gue nulis diary

Oke?

Sampai ketemu gue lagi dicurhatan lain kali

Karena gue dan yang lain bakal kebagian 1 chapter doang

Kecuali ni ff ada sequelnya jadi Tukang Bubur Naik Haji part 2

Eh, maksud gue MY DIARY 2

Nah gitu deh

Sorry yah gue ngelantur

Gue udah bilang kalo gue capek

Jadi gue mau tidur dulu

Gue cinta kalian fans!

Dan gue harap sasaeng fans berhenti ngeganggu gue

Itu menyeramkan

Bye~ love you all!^^

TBC

AKHIRNYA BERES JUGA NIH CHAPTER padahal cuma 1000 lebih dikit wordnya, tapi lama banget, heheh. And finally Sani join me! Haha, ini bakal jadi ff kedua kita setelah Class 'B' Life oke deh daripada kebanyakan sampai ketemu di next chapter! Maaf yah Chansoo shipper, heheh ^^v ditunggu review nya!


	3. Chapter 3: Wu Yifan

MY DIARY

**Author**: Hye Ji & Sani

**Genre**: Humor(?), Angst(?) apadeh gatau lagi -_-

**Rating**: T

**Chapter 3 of ?**

**Cast**: EXO Member. KRIS alias WU YIFAN

Pairings: Krisho, Chanbaek, Kaisoo, HunTao, LayHan, Chenmin

**Disclaimer**: ceritanya punya aku, cast milik fandom dan orangtua masing-masing

**Warning!** Yang gasuka mending gausah baca! Bahasa tidak baku, Bias anda akan sangat mungkin dinistakan disini. Waspadalah!

Chapter 3, Happy Reading!^^

_**MY DIARY**_

_**Chapter 3**_

Dear Diary..

Ketemu lagi sama gue, babanya EXO

Atau kalian bisa manggil gue Picassonya EXO

Iya, gue Kris dan gue nulis diary

Ajaib kan gue?

Memang

Jangan bilang yang lain gue nulis diary

Apa jadinya kalo mereka tau gue nulis kayak ginian

Ancur deh reputasi gue

Sebagai leader, gue harus bisa keliatan kuat

Jadi plis, tolong banget

Jangan sama-samain gue sama Morgan

Eh, itu mah si Kyungsoo yah?

Duh, ini kan curhatan gue

Kok gue ngaco sih -_-

Heheh, oke kita serius sekarang

Bener loh ya jangan kasih tau yang lain?

Kalo ga janji gue males lanjut ah

Mending gue tidur

Daahh!

ZZZZZZzzzz

Eh, tapi kalo gue tidur chapter gue gimana dong?

Gue ga jadi tidur ah

Gue gamau disebut leader yang makan gaji buta

Oke, kita cusss ke curhatan gueee!

Udah siap belom ngedengerinnya?

Eh, sebenernya gue curhat kesiapa sih?

Nulis atau ngomong ama readers?

Perasaan gue nulis deh -_-

Duh, maafkan gue diary

Gue terlalu bersemangat ambil bagian di ff ini

Maafin gue yah^^

Jadi gini ry, gue tuh sedih banget

Kenapa sih orang orang selalu ngetawain gambar gue

Padahal itu kan bagus banget!

Iya kan?

Iya dong!

Mana ada orang yang bisa bikin gambar sebagus gue?!

Gue ini Picasso!

Kalian tau kan siapa Picasso?

Itu loh, tukang ojeg depan dorm EXO

Eh salah, itu mah Paijo

Jauh banget -_-

Yaudahlah, gue sekarang sudah lelah soalnya

Jadi maafin kalo ga nyambung

Nah, gitu!

Gue bete banget kalo ada yang bilang gambar gue jelek

Enak aja tuh orang

Gambar bagus-bagus gini kok diketawain

Ada yang bilang gambar gue kaya anak SD

Gue ga percaya!

Gambar gue itu bernilai seni tinggi

Lagian gue bukan ngegambar gunung sama sawah kok

Kayak anak-anak SD biasa lakuin

Pokoknya gue bete!

Satu hal yang HARUS kalian tau!

Gambar gue itu bagus

Titik!

Oke, kedua, soal tulisan gue

Gue tau tulisan gue itu kelewat keren

Jadi kesannya jelek

Padahal itu kan bagus bangeeetttt

Kalian tau kan tulisan tangan gueee?

Bagus kan?

Kalo kata gue tulisan gue itu sebagus gambar gue

Itu kata gue sih

Gatau kata kalian

Menurut kalian gimana?

Yaudah sih terserah kalian juga

Gue menyerah

Kalo dipikir-pikir gue kok labil yah?

Idih, gue udah 23. Ga pantes gue labil

Ah ya sudahlah..

Oh iya, gue pengen tau

Menurut kalian, emang gue pantes jadi WOLF?

Kalo kata gue mah Chanyeol yang mirip wolf

Bukan gue

Tapi kenapa sih gue melulu yang dijadiin wolf

Oh, gue tau alasannya!

Karena gue ganteng!

Iya kan?

HAHAHA

Gue tau gue ganteng

Makasih makasih

Tapi sebenernya ada alasan lain kenapa gue terima disebut wolf

Karena Suho yang jadi The Beauty

Makanya gue terima aja di sebut wolf

Bukan begitu Krisho shipper?

Terussss

Apa lagi yah?

Duh bingung gue

Oh iya

Sebenernya gue agak gimanaa gitu

Itu loh, soal gue dipanggil Babanya EXO

Kalo gue Baba EXO, anak gue 10 dong

Gila, banyak amat -_-

Gue ini orangnya taat hukum(?)

Kata pemerintah 2 anak lebih baik

Lah gue anak ada 10 coba -_-

Maka dari itu gue pengen anak gue 2 aja

Jadi sisanya 8 orang lagi gue kasih buat fans deh

Ada yang mau?

Silahkan ketik REG spasi MINTA ANAK EXO kirim ke KANTOR SOOMAN

Gampang kaannn?

Iya lahh, gue kan orangnya simpel

Tapi jangan tanya gue Sooman bakal ngasih apa enggak

Ya emang gak bakal dikasih sih

Gak mungkin banget

Hahaha

Gue rasa curhatan gue yang paling gak bermutu disini

Tapi biarin ah

Suka-suka gue dong

Ini diary gue

Curhatan gue

Iya kannnn?!

Oke, terus, gue sebel

Line gue selalu dikit

Padahal suara gue gak jelek-jelek amat

Gue ini kalo diasah bisa jadi main vocal

Tapi tetep aja gaada yang percaya!

Kalian percaya ga gue bisa jadi main vocal?

Harusnya iya doonnggg

Kapan-kapan gue nyanyi satu lagu FULL!

Janji!

Tapi next time^^

Gue sakit hati banget

Line gue di album XOXO dikit

Apalagi yang di lagu Heart Attack

Gila, gue cuma "a yo!" doang

Sama yang pas reff itu jadi backsound

Parah banget deh lagu itu

Seenggaknya kasih gue 2 line kek

Tapi bukan cuma "a yo" doang -_-

Kalo gue kebagian 2 line juga gabakal bikin tuh lagu jadi jelek

Iya kan?

Makanya gue agak bete

Eh, bukan agak

Tapi emang udah bete banget

Terus di My Lady

AAHHH!

Kapan kapan gue serobot aja line nya si ChenChen -_-

Tapi ya sudahlah

Semoga di album selanjutnya line gue nambah

AMIN!

Bukan apa apa sih

Gue pengen line gue nambah karena

Kesannya gue cuma ngejual tampang doang

Kayaknya gue mentang-mentang tinggi sama ganteng doang

Gue pengen nunjukkin kemampuan gue

Kalo gue tuh bisa nge-rap, dance, sama nyanyi

Bukan cuma ngejual tampang doang

Bukan 'model' yang kesasar jadi anggota boyband

Jadi, makasih banget buat semua fans gue yang selalu memercayai gue

Apa artinya gue tanpa kalian

Gue sayang kalian!

Hmm, kayaknya hari ini segini dulu aja deh

Gue ngantuk banget

Cape

Inget kan janji kita tadi?

Jangan pernah baca diary gue ini sendirian

Eh, salah

Jangan kasih tau siapa-siapa kalo gue nulis diary!

Oke?

Janji yaa?

Kalo enggak, gue kasih ciuman Sooman satu-satu

Hahaha

Yaudah ah, sampai ketemu di curhatan selanjutnya

Bye^^

TBC!

Haaii I'm back! Sorry sorry sorry! hehe, sorry yah readers, ff ini lama update, padahal wordnya ga sampe 1000 -_- alasannya satu, sekolah! Banyak tugas -_-! Makasih yah yang udah review, sekarang review lagi dong :D ditunggu yah review nya! Sampai ketemu di next Chapter!


End file.
